Sunset Kiss SugaoXKai
by Suga-tan
Summary: this is a one-shot of all the guardians going to the beach. new characters: Emi, Sugao, & Kai It is about Sugao and Kai getting together. every guardian except Yaya is in it.


**Hello! This is a request from a friend of mine. My friend, Emi, wants me to post her one shot on fan and she can't make an account so she asked me if I can type it up and post it on my account… so yea… This is fully her credit, not mine, but I did type it. Plus, this is dedicated to me from her. This is a one-shot and you might not get it since there isn't chapter one, where there are introductions of other characters so… **

**Previously in Shugo Chara-Emily style~**

**Emi and his brother Kai transfer to Seiyo Academy. Emi has two charas and Kai has one. (forgot the Chara's name, sorry) They meet Sugao who also has 2 charas. She invites them to the royal garden and meets the whole crew (Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, but no Yaya. Emi didn't want to put her in). Many adventures happen as they encounter X eggs, and school events. Between the 6 of them, there's a lot of love, friendship, happiness and sorrow. Ikuto gets with Utau, and became a violinist/guitarist and a popular pop rock star. (lol, I just made that up xD) Everyone try to find and chase the embryo like chasing the yellow thing in Pac man. **

**-end short summary. **

**This is a one-shot dedicated to me! It's a love story between me and Kai. Enjoy! **

**::Story Starts::**

**Ever since I was a little kid, I always believe in fairytales. I like to think that I was the princess waiting for my prince to save me from evil people. I knew it was all fake, but I was happy believing those story. I thought that I could find true love like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty, but those thing don't happen here nowadays. But even if they didn't exist, I knew that one thing did: _true love_. It's just hard to find it, that's all. That 'special someone' is out there; one guy in millions and millions of others. I knew and liked a lot of them but I never actually love them deeply. After about two years, I had decided to just wait till I got older****--maybe then I would find the certain **

'**Some one'. That memory later, lost in countless others. I still hope to find love no matter what. **

**That was about 5 years ago. Now, I kind of grown up a bit; my fifth year in Seiyo Academy. And now, I think I might know what love feels like… or at least a bit. I've found it somewhere that wasn't expected: my best friend's twin brother. Her name? Emi Miharu. His? Kai Miharu.**

"**Sugao… Sugao!" **

**I jumped a bit. "Eh?"**

'**Your cookies are ready!" Emi said, pointing at the timer. "Pay attention!"**

"**Oh! Sorry!" I said, putting on some oven mittens and taking out a batch of cookies from the steaming hot oven. "I kind of wandered off a minute."**

"**I could tell," She said, placing her batch on the cooling rack. She turned and smirked at me. "Let me guess… you were thinking of Kai again, weren't you?"**

**I turned pink. "W-what?! I-um-no-"**

**She laughed. "Stop stuttering! It's ok! Besides, sometimes, someone mentions his name, you get some look in your eyes or just turn pink and fidget."**

"**Do not!"**

"**Right…" she said, rolling her eyes. She took her apron off and putting her cookies into a plastic bag, tying a ribbon to keep it closed. "Just pay a bit more attention. It's Home-Ec."**

**I pouted. "Whatever." I sighed. "End of the year already?"**

"**Yeah… I can't believe it, either. With everything that's been going on, I've barely felt it go by!"**

"**You're right… Hey! This is our last year here, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**And we're going to the same high school right?"**

"**Uh-huh… Why? I don't know where you're trying to go with this…" Emi said, taking a step backwards.**

"**I know how to end our school year!" I said, my eyes probably shimmering with excitement. **

**Emi groaned. "Not again… I'm probably not going to like this."**

"**Why?" I asked. "I usually have good ideas!"**

"**Usually. I still remember when you tried to get me and Kukai together…" She muttered, turning a deep shade of pink. "It. Didn't. Work."**

"**Well… not counting that, my ideas are good!" I said, getting my stuff. "Just watch!"**

"**Can you tell me?"**

"**Nope!" I said, grinning. "You're going to have to wait till after school like everyone else."**

"**What?! Why?!" She whined.**

"**I thought you didn't want to know."**

"**I-" The bell rang.**

"**Too bad! See you later!" I said, sticking my tongue out and running off.I went to my locker, got my backpack, and ran off to my next class. 'I can't wait to tell the rest of the guardians! This is-' I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. Hard. "Ow…" **

"**I'm so sorry, Sugao! You alright?" A voice asked, concerned.**

**I looked up and shook my head, blushing slightly. "Yea, I'm alright. My butt hurts but that's it. And you, Kai?"**

**Kai sat up, rubbing his head. "Um… I think I'm fine. Nothing's broken." he got up pushing some dark brown hair from his (gorgeous) sky blue eyes. "It's my fault I bumped into you-I didn't see where I was going. Here, I'll help you pick your stuff up." he said, picking up some papers.**

**My blushed deepened a bit. "It's not your fault," I said, picking up some notebooks, paper, and some folders.**

"**Here you go." **

**I saw a black instrument case next to him on the floor. "What instruments are you carrying?"**

"**Oh! This is my guitar. My music teacher wanted me to bring it today," he said, picking it up. "Emi brought her fue flute today, but I need to give it back to her sometime today," He said giving my stuff back, and picking Emi's flute case. **

"**She had to go help out in the art room this period, so she's not coming to study hall," I told him. **

"**I guess I'll have to give it to her later, then." He dropped him guitar down so he could pull me up with his free hand. He, then, picked up a bag with pink ribbon tied to it. "What's this?" he asked, looking at me with those desired eyes. **

"**Oh, something I baked in Home Ec," I said, then looking down. "You can have some if you like…"**

"**Thanks." He smiled, and pulled the ribbon, opening the bag. "Hmm. Nice, soft, and sweet. Sugar cookies with a bit of cinnamon and vanilla extract, right?"**

"**Yep! But how-"**

"**Emi's not the only one that cooks, Sugao," He said, taking another bite and handed the bag back. "But it **_**is**_** soft and sweet… just like you," he said with a light blush, brushing my right cheek. **

**I flushed a deep pink and smiled. "T-thank you."**

"**Uh… you're welcome," he said with a smile then looked at his watch. "Ah! We're going to be late!"**

"**Oh, no!" I said, shaking my head. "Not again!"**

"**There's only one way we can get to study hall on time, though," Kai said, looking at me. **

"**What?"**

"**A race!" he said, laughing as he ran off.**

"**Hey! No fair!" I said, running to catch up. "You had a head start!"**

"**Catch me if you can. Suga-chan!" **

**I smiled. 'He hasn't called me that in a while. Wonder why now?'**

**(After school, Royal Garden)**

"**Alright, everyone's here." Tadase said as we sat comfortably at the table. "What did you want to tell us, Sugao?" Everyone looked at me.**

**I got up. "Well, since it's nearly the end of our last year here, we should go somewhere nice to make it the best year ever!"**

"**And that place is…?" Nagihiko asked.**

"**The beach!"**

"**That's a great idea!" Kukai said, grinning.**

_**Of course it is… you get to see Emi in a bikini. **_**I smirked without effort. **

"**It would be a good finish to the year." Nagihiko agreed.**

"**Wait a minute," Emi said, putting her hands in front of me. "Why the beach? Can't we go somewhere else?"**

"**Any ideas?" Amu asked her.**

"**Never mind…" she said, sighing.**

"**What? I don't think Sugao's idea is that bad. It's pretty good!" Kai said. "Besides, we haven't been to the beach in a long time, Emi!"**

"**Alright, Alright! It's not that bad-I was just having second thoughts."**

"**About what?"**

"**Nothing!" (///)**

**We laughed. "So when should we go?" Tadase asked me. **

"**Tomorrow! We'll meet up there at 3:00 p.m.! Bring your swimsuits everyone!"**

**Everyone nodded and grinned. "Ok!"**

**I grinned. "Great!" **_**This'll be awesome!**_

**(Next day!)**

"**I bet it looks good on you, Emi!" I said. "Come out and let me see!"**

"**No! I don't wanna! I look so weird in it!"**

"**No you don't! Come out now, or I'ma have someone go in there and get you! Perhaps… Kukai?" I grinned.**

**Silence. "Kukaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!!!!"**

"**No! I'm coming out, ok?!" Emi walked out of the dressing room and on the sand. She was wearing a black two-piece with black straps, her long brown hair in a ponytail.**

"**Oh my gosh!" I said, hugging her sideways. "You look so cute!"**

"**R-Really?" She asked, fidgeting a bit.**

"**Yeah! Kukai's going to go hyper! It's a big temptation for him." I smirked. **

**Emi's face turned tomato red. "Sugao! Sheesh! Kukai is not perverted! Ikuto is the perverted one."**

**I smiled. "Everyone knows that."**

"**Now you go change!" she said, pushing me into the dressing room.**

"**Ok~!" I said, grabbing my swimsuit. Three minutes later, I came out with a red two piece with sakura petals on for the design.**

"**Now that's cute!" Emi said, grinning. "You look so adorable!" She gave me a hug.**

"**Ahaha! Why are you so hyper?"**

"**I don't know… maybe I had too much sugar?"**

"**I doubt it-you're not the sugar lover," I pointed at myself, "I am~!" I looked around.**

"**Hey! Where's Kuku-chan (Kukai xD) and Kai… -kun?"**

**I felt someone's warm breath tickling my neck. "Right here, Suga-chan!"**

**I turned around and saw them right behind us with a beach volleyball and their charas, Daichi, and Hikaru (Kai's Chara). "Don't do that! That creeps me out, sneaking up on someone like that!"**

"**Sorry," Kai said, rubbing his head. "It just seemed funny, that's all. My bad. At least we're here!"**

**I nodded and looked at him and blushed red. They had tan shorts and sandals, but-**

"**Why are you two **_**shirtless**_**?!"**

**They looked at me weirdly. "You told u to wear what we would to the beach, so we did Anything wrong with that? I mean, we are guys right?"**

"**They've got a point, Sugao," Emi said while looking away, blushing. "And I hate to admit it…" She muttered.**

**I sighed. "Fine." Daichi and Hikaru laughed and went over to the rest of the others, who were building a sand castle near the shore. "Tadase couldn't come today, so it's just Emi, Nagihiko, Kukai, Kai, and me. Still, the more the merrier, right?" (putting Yaya is too many characters, so sorry!)**

"**Yep!" Kai said, hugging me from behind tightly. **

**I smiled. I didn't really mind, since he did this everyday. But… I could feel his chest against my back… and his abs. **_**He has great flexible muscles. **_**I mentally drool in my mind.**

"**Hey guys!" Amu said, waving a hand. "How 'bout a game of volleyball?"**

"**Sure!" Nagihiko said, taking the volleyball from Kukai and walking to the net. "We'll be in two teams. Kai, Emi and Sugao can be team one. Team 2 will be me, Kukai and Amu-chan." He said.**

"**Alright!" Kai said, letting go and running over. "Come on!"**

**I smiled and followed. **_**No!! Don't let go of me! I like it! **_

**Even though he's my best friend. **_**I guess my longing sometimes takes over. Guess it's a good thing we can't read minds, ne? **_**I got in the front-left and Emi at the back of the court. "Ready!"**

**Nagihiko served. It soared over the net but I passed it back. Amu quickly gave it back, but Kai blocked it, and the ball fell on their side. "Our point!" (We have no experience with volleyball and don't know much how to play it xD) The game went on for about half an hour, the score being 5-5.**

"**Whoever gets the next point wins!" Amu said, with a confident grin. **

"**And we're going to get it!" Kukai yelled. **

"**Not if you get hungry or ramen again, you won't!" Emi teased, laughing. **

**Kukai's cheek warmed up a bit. "That was last time!! I hadn't eaten anything! Besides, that's not all I eat y'know."**

"**Yeah, Yeah, whatever."**

"**Can we just move on with the game?" I asked. "I wanna get this over with!"**

"**Sugao's right-I wanna take a swim later…" Kai said, smiling playfully. "Let's finish this. You lovebirds can talk later."**

**Emi and Kai blushed a deep red. "Shut up!!"**

**Everyone laughed. Emi muttered something about 'Getting you two later' while Kukai muttered something else and got the ball.**

"**Fine," He said, serving it hard. "Just don't mope around when you lose!"**

**I ran up and spiked it back. "In your dreams, kuku-chan!"**

**Amu laughed and returned it. Emi jumped up and quickly spiked it back toward Nagihiko, and motioned me and Kai to the back. "One of you, go to the back in case Nagi goes far!" **

**We nodded. I went to the back while Kai stayed in the middle, ready to block. Just as predicted, Nagihiko passed it back with a blast of power passing the front in a flash. "Here it comes!"**

**Kai took a couple more steps back. "I got it!"**

**As he took a couple more steps, I saw a slight turn in the ball's direction. **_**It's going all the way back! He's not gonna make it! **_**I bent my knees a bit and kept my eyes on the ball. "Kai! Stop! You're not gonna hit it!" Kai turned his head to the side and looked at me, his face showing a confused, yet disbelieving look. "What?! How-" He turned back and jumped up to block the shot, but it just brushed the tips of his fingers. "Crap!"(lol) **

_**Here it comes! **_**I jumped up as high as I could and, with all the strength I could put into my hands, I hit it. "Ha!" The ball shot straight back to the other side. Kukai jumped, but it hit his head (lol) and plopped right down on the sand. Everyone stared at the ball, then me then back to the ball again. **

"**How'd you do that?!!"**

"**Do what?" I asked. "I just passed it back…"**

**Amu shoot her head and sighed. "Forget it…"**

_**I feel insulted for some odd reason…**_

"**And… We won~!!" Emi said, jumping up and grinning like a happy first grader. "Take ****that, Kukai! Now you have to buy me two pocky boxes-big ones!" **

"**Say, What?!" Kukai yelled sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "No fair! We never agreed to that!" **

"**Too bad! Thanks Suga!"**

"**You're welcome?" I replied, rubbing my shoulder.**

**Kai laughed. "Guess I should thank you too-for winning." **

**I flushed red. "It was nothing."**

**Nagihiko laughed, "Stop being modest, Suga-chan. That was an amazing shot everybody knows it's true!"**

"**I guess you're right…" I said. "Man, but that was a wicked(Emily u big Harry potter fan ;]) shot! I jumped up and BAM! I hit it straight back! That was awesome!" **

**Everyone laughed. "You bounce back fast, ne?" Emi said, laughing. **

"**How 'bout a race?" Kukai asked, pointing at the sea shore. "First one to reach the water, wins!" **

"**Right ahead of you, then!" I said, running past everyone. "I'ma win!"**

"**Hey! You got a head start!" Amu said, running with everyone, trying to catch up.**

**Just as I nearly reach the water, I saw someone right behind me. I sped up a tinny bit, determined to make it to the cool refreshing water first. Then, I heard someone stumble on the sand and cursed. (lol xD) **

_**Someone's falling?**_

**Just to make sure I wasn't in the way, I looked back and turned around, but it was too late. Nagi had tripped and accidentally pushed the person behind me, who in turn, fell on me. **

**We both fell to the water with a load splash, surprising for a shallow area. My head popped back out of the water, my hair wet and my lungs gasping for air. "Get…off…me…!" I gasped. "You're cutting my air!" the person tried to move their legs, but it tangled in mine. I heard someone laugh. "Wow, Kai! What a way to make a move!" Emi said, probably trying to laugh her head off. (o//.//o) "And to think that I was sometimes straight forward--not like this!"**

**I flushed a deep red as I felt Kai's lips move on my neck (wth //.//) move on my neck as he resorted back, "Shut up! It's not like that!" **

"**From the way I'm seeing it, it sure seems like that!" Kukai said. "Especially the position you two are in."**

**Kai flushed cheeks warmed my shoulder. **

_**Oh my gosh, does it really look like that? **_**then again, it obviously did. Kai was on top if me, his arms around my waist and his face on my shoulder, facing my neck. I had somehow wrapped my arms loosely around his neck at some point. And with the splashing all over the place and the sunlight shining on everyone made it seem almost… provocative. (-//_//-' -btw, its my mentally reaction.)**

**Kai managed to get off me and pull me up wiping off the water from his face. "Sorry, it was an accident. Honest!" He said with a apologetic look.**

**Kukai and Emi snickered. "Sure… If you guys are going to keep doing that in front of everyone, get a room, will you?" (We might as well get one, thanks for the advice, Emi. -stares- jk -my thought. ) We chased them for about half an hour after that. **

**(Later)**

**(Everyone changed out of their bathing suits by now.)**

**I picked up a silvery seashell and but it in a bucket half full with all kind o seashells I had found awhile ago. "I'ma get as many seashells as I can before I leave!" I shouted. I looked around. "But they're probably looking or me right now. Which means, we are about to leave, so I guess this is enough." I put the bucket down and looked up into the sky, which was a reddish orange color with a few splashes of pink and purple here and there. "It's so pretty…" I smiled. "I wish I could be a cloud! I'd be all over the world! I'd be everywhere and see everything!" I looked at the waves and a image of what happened earlier flushed through my head. **

_**If only I could tell Kai what I feel… but why is it so hard or me? I can talk to him all the time but whenever it comes to that, I just freeze up! What is wrong with me?! **_

"**There you are, Suga-chan!" A voice shouted. I turned around and saw kai running to me, panting slightly. "We've been looking all over the beach for you. You had me worried." He said, seriously.**

"**Really? Sorry!" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "My bad, then. I was looking for seashells the whole time." I added, pointing at the bucket at my feet. **

_**Wow, so serious. But he was worried! Awe! Sweet of him. **_

**Kai's expression changed from serious to curious. "Really?" He asked, looking at the silver one. "Wow, that's a beautiful shell. You found it here?" **

"**Yeah," I nodded. "Just when the sun started to set."**

**We looked up to the sky standing side by side. Kai's lips curved into a smile, obviously enjoying the view. "Guess it's the end."**

"**End?"**

"**Of our middle school year, I mean. We've been through so much together. Even if we're gone, we'll leave our memories there as a reminder. I'ma miss Seiyo Academy, but it always seems that whenever there's a beginning there's usually an end. This is one of them… " Kai said, his eyes getting a half-distance look in them.**

"**There's a beginning for our high school year and the beginning of adulthood so even if it ends, something else begins in life!" I said, trying to cheer him up a bit. **

**Kai's smile widened a bit. "Yep! There is also the beginning of love, waiting to happen." He looked deeply into my eyes when he said that. I felt a slight blush in my cheeks and I looked away to stop the contact of our eyes. **

"**Our high school will be fun and it'll be an adventure for all of us-a fun beginning! And we don't have to start alone." He said, still looking at me. "I know it's the end of the year but I'd like you to hear me out on something, 'kay?"**

"**Um…okay." I agreed, I looked at him for what he's going to say. **

_**He… he's not moving is he? …wait-Emi would've told us then. Then what??**_

**He took a deep breath. "I know we're close friends-best friends. We've been that for a pretty long time. The bad times, the good, the funny-we've nearly been through them all! We've told each other secrets that we'd sometimes share with anyone, but… there's one I haven't told you about." He paused, seeming to hesitate on if he should go on or not. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush-I'ma just tell you right here and now." He took another deep breath and looked at me in the eyes again. I didn't want to be rude again and look away so I stared back at him. "Sugao… I love you." I blushed, and widen my eyes. "Wait, could you say that again? You said it a bit too fast." (o///o)**

"**I ****Love you." (-I think I went overboard with bolding… ) **

**I felt my heart skip a beat. For a minute I was aware of everything-the waves, the feel of my feet on the warm sand, Kai's deep eyes, and his hand gently holding mine. **

_**How long have he been holding it? Come on, Sugao! Say it! Ganbatte! Ganbatte!**_

**I felt a sugar rush of happiness run through me and a smile curved my lips. "I love you too!"**

**Kai looked at me with a relief happy look. "Great! Now I can finally do this." He said, leaning down, toward me and kissed me. I quickly kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Kai wrapped an arm around my waste while his other hand played with my hair. He leaned in a bit more and licked my bottom lip. **

"**My god, does anyone listen to me? I told you to get a room but I find you doing it again!"**

**We stopped and looked at Emi and Kukai, blushing. "What the heck are you doing here?!" **

"**Looking for you two, duh." Kukai said grinning at Kai. "So you two are together now?" **

"**Yep!" Kai said hugging me. "It's great! Now if you excuse us," He said pecking my lips. "We should get going now. Time to go home!"**

"**Aw!"**

**Kai laughed. "You're so cute when you blush, Suga-chan." He said, rubbing his cheek against mine cutely. **

**I laughed and pecked his lips. "So… you and Emi together?"**

**They blushed. "N-no!"**

**We laughed. "Race you back home!" Kai said pulling me as he started to run.**

"**Hey wait up!"**

**I looked up to the sky and smiled **

_**It might be the end o one thing but it's a beginning of a great one!**_

**----end----**

**It's finally done! Took me a long time to do it! It was hard to type since the character is me. D; but I hope you enjoy it!!! Plz review! **

**bye! :D  
**


End file.
